Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to electromechanical system, in particular for the generation of instructions for repairing electromechanical systems.
Description of the Related Art
For maintaining complex systems such as aircraft or factories, information system may be used to track maintenance schedules and keep records of actual maintenance that has been performed. Systems also exist which can keep a database of solutions for solving repair problems. These systems are however of limited use, because they demand such a high amount of manual maintenance that they are not typically used.